


[Art] Over The Years

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Comic, Digital Art, Episode: s08e21 The Great Escapist, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gift Hunting, Kids, M/M, Marriage, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[DCSS 2013] Dean always thought it wasn't possible to be truly happy and have your deepest dreams and wishes come true. It took years, but to his surprise, he got what he always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Over The Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dauntperplexity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntperplexity/gifts).



> Done for the Dean/Cas Secret Santa Exchange 2013. Prompts at the bottom, cause I'm not sure if it's completely comprehensible without them. 
> 
>  
> 
>  **Gift type:** Art  
>  **Warnings:** Nothing to warn about.. expect if you are allergic to sappy sticky overly happy dripping fluff! Little bit of angst. And my first time doing anything in this fandom counts too, I guess.  
>  **Spoilers:** Season 08  
>  **Medium:** PhotoshopCS4 + Trackpad + Using a shitload of references  
>  **Artist Notes #1:** Dear recipient, merry belated christmas! I hope you like your gift. I seriously _really_ hope you like it. 'Cause this? Took for _fucking_ ever. I actually planned to add more panels in between, but it's a miracle I even finished it as far as it is now. My fault, your prompts fit very well together, so I decided to kinda _try_ and use all of them and ended seriously overdoing it. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

[](http://imgur.com/TCmyh8z)

**Author's Note:**

> Dauntperplexity's prompts:  
> 1) Dean finds Castiel hurt and takes him back to the bunker. They finally talk about everything and lay everything out between them. They spend Christmas together with their family.  
> 2) Dean having a difficult time trying to figure out what to get Castiel for Christmas. He asks everyone (Sam, Kevin, Jodi, Charlie, etc). Dean figures it out in the last minute.  
> 3) (art) Dean and Castiel with their children around a fireplace and Christmas tree. I'd rather them have more sons than daughters.  
> Likes -> ugly Christmas sweaters, fluff, first time, Sam knocking some sense into them.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Artist Notes #2: Special thanks to bellacatbee!** She helped me with Sam and Charlie's answers. I had no idea at all for them. Thank you very much! You're amazing!
> 
>  **Artist Notes #3:** Typical for my stuff, you can see the progress and see which I enjoyed drawing and which I didn't, I'm lazy like that. Also, dear recipient? I'm sorry for not including everything of your prompts, like the christmas thing in prompt#1, I planned to, would be another 10-15 panels, maybe I'll do them some time… we'll see. Oh, and by the time I remembered that some places have stockings with a fireplace I was in no mood to add them anymore. I'm also surprised how easy Dean and how hard Cas is to draw, probably why this came out more Dean centric. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for checking this out!
> 
>  
> 
> DeviantArt Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.deviantart.com/art/Over-The-Years-431749274)


End file.
